Momoha Sunohara/Story
''Spoiler Warning: Plot and/or ending details follow''!! History Momoha was a daughter the world renewed mechanic Kyosuke Sunohara and the programmer Hanako Sunohara, considered to be second child of Hanako and is a 5-years-old younger half-sister of Minasa, Hector's first son. Unlike her brother, she was born with natural abilities that allowed to control PlaWrestler's power and mind. This power noticed by Hanako that she has a pure energy aside of Minasa has a dark energy that desire to brings chaos upon the world. This boy sends Kyosuke into rage and jealous for being his rival's son and start to beat him up mercilessly. Hanako, protecting him from Kyosuke, warns him that she not allowing to see him anymore and took him away, leaving Momoha alone with Kyosuke, who's in tears that he love kind and loving people. At age of two, Momoha was never know anything about her brother, who's run away and now resident in WPWE by Hector. Hanako, failing on choosing between good or evil power connected into robot's body, chooses to committed suicide for good, hoping to seeing her children from heaven. Kyosuke, mourning over his wife's death, decided to take care of Momoha by himself, hoping she would be better good girl than Hector. As she grew into just 5, Momoha's power started to gain more developed and wears her mother's hairpin as souvenir so she can only remembering about peaceful life with PlaWrestlers. Momoha seen an nonfunctional robot and quickly repairs it without her father's knowledge, cause Kyosuke to witnessing her abilities known as Silicon Microchip, just like he did. He finally managed to use Momoha's knowledge in mechanical and research for more about PlaWrestling's will. After she moved with her father to Hoshiakari, her father often gone for work due for being researcher and don't want to visit her often. Kyosuke's lovable brother raised Momoha in their place but he too was often gone due to his job as a scientist alongside Dr. Sinclair. Though they all loved each other without doubt, Momoha was often left alone, causing her to go to the school and cry by herself. It was then that Daito Ichinomiya and Kenshi Nikaidou came into Momoha's life and became her boyfriends, as well as her heroes. Daito and Kenshi would often play with Momoha together, since Daito's father and Kenshi's cousin got along well with Kyosuke and Dr. Sinclair. Momoha was often mocked by the bullies in her school and severely picked on or ruins her precious doll, but Daito and Kenshi always came to her rescue. Although they did not spend much time together, they both develops their romantic feelings to her deeply. Later, due to family matters, Daito and Kenshi lefts Hoshiakari together with their families, and Momoha was left alone once again. When she became a teenager, Momoha reunites with her father Kyosuke, who's returned from work oversea and begin to teach her how to use a mechanical skills to repair and upgrading any PlaWrestling she liked. Later, Momoha meets an artificial human young man named Hikaru Nanase, who refuse to tell her about his story, and gives her a discarded, old-model PlaWrestler from Hector's laboratory that had the form of a legendary creature Raiju from Japanese mythology as a promise gift. Momoha comes back to tell her father that an armed dealer created an older PlaWrestler that Hikaru don't need it. Kyosuke, feeling sorry for Hikaru's blame, decided to bring it back home and fix it up himself with his daughter's help. At some point, Raiju transmitted his consciousness into the strongest PlaWrestler. After watching some PlaWrestling matches, Momoha had then become a huge fan and participates in WPWE, earning a reputation among other PlaWres modelers. Along the way, she met her childhood friends Asuto Nomi, Yuzuru Yashima and Lucius D'ambrosio. When her father won the best PlaWrestling creator, Momoha and Kyosuke leaves Hoshiakari for tourist trip. But the journey ended up a painful car accident, causing Kyosuke's death. But Raiju managed to protect Momoha and they ended up survived with seriously damage. After tragic accident, she was sent to the hospital and ended up losing all memories of her previous life before. Due to her pure power, Momoha's body has being possessed by three ghosts: the Kyosuke she loved him now alive as the light of hope, the spirit of darkness symbolizing the god of the underworld who killed for long ago called Hades, and Hikaru, whose role was to maintain the balance between the two species (light and darkness) as a guardian. However, after losing his memories and some of body parts ten years before the story; Raiju had lost his true form, becoming an entirely different entity in the process and believing he was truly just a PlaWrestler. After being released from the hospital, Momoha began having severe chronic pain, which Dr. Sinclair suspected was from Silicon Microchip wanting to be released from her body. He prescribed her medicines and watched over her intake of them, relieved that they were effective. Afterward, Momoha began living an ordinary routine life again. After successfully passed all exams and graduated from middle school, Momoha ends up getting scholarship in engineering and moved back to Hoshiakari to enrolls Hakujitsu Senior High School, starting study and claims to have been there for a long time to pursues her own dream as mechanic like her father. She had no interest in participating in WPWE or World Tournament, ignoring everything and just want to keep under her studies for herself. Daito and Kenshi were also returned, which Momoha felt overjoyed. Kenshi is now a student council president of Hakujitsu High, while Daito and Momoha remains in touch as much as they did when they were kids. Just as Momoha's ordinary life had just begun, the events of the game begin. Story Project Cygnus ~ Romantic Plawres★Love For You SPOILERS AND 18+ CONTENT AHEAD! Common Route Daito's Route Kenshi's Route Ritsuka's Route Clark's Route Yumeto's Route Hibiki's Route Hikaru's Route (Final Episode/Heroic Ending) Note: The Final Route is only available after completing the six main characters (Daito, Kenshi, Ritsuka, Clark, Yumeto, and Hibiki). Getting Married! Note: By complete dating system with one of the six main characters, the pink heart means Momoha is getting married with one of her future husband. The six main characters were only available to getting married: Daito, Kenshi, Ritsuka, Clark, Yumeto, and Hibiki. Project Cygnus Technocrat Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus main characters Category:Character Subpages Category:Histories